Earth (Pandiom)
Earth in the Pandiom Universe has floating islands in the sky, and a ring of debris surrounding its equator. Pre 2103 In May of 2082, Earth witnesses the launch of The Genesis, a titanic colony ship destined for the very distant planet, 6895-C. It was carrying over 70,000 colonists. Due to an unfortunate encounter with a gigantic asteroid just outside of 6895-C's atmosphere, only five people survived the reactor detonation, and only one long-term survivor was able to make it to the planet's surface. In August of 2084, The Gallivant, an exploration ship capable of warp speed, is set out for the great expanse of space. 19 years later, The Gallivant loses all contact with Earth. 2103 In March of 2103, humans invented a type of hyper-intelligent robot called "Elo". They were capable of rational thinking and emotions. They averaged about 25' in height, and were able to transform into vehicles. In May of 2103, a colossal meteor about 45 miles across, is detected to be headed straight for Earth. It is estimated to make impact in about six months. Earth falls into utter chaos as criminals, and even other people, feel that they can do whatever they want in their final months alive. As the predictions were accurate, in November of 2103, the meteor is reduced to 15 miles across in Earth's atmosphere, but makes impact somewhere in Sweden. The impact sends quakes throughout the planet, and tosses tons of debris into the atmosphere, blotting out the sun, and creating a second extinction... Humans. Post Extinction Between the 2300s and the 5500s is known as the "Reformation Period". During this time, the Earth attempts to fix itself by moving all the atmospheric debris into a ring around the planet, allowing sunlight back in. Unknown to the scientists that discovered it, the meteor was carrying an alien material known as "Vieron". So during the Reformation Period, this Vieron had been soaking into the very Earth itself, resulting in some very odd consequences. When mixed with particular elements in the Earth's crust, it caused giant chunks of land to float up into the air. Some reached up to 14,000 feet into the air. It was also absorbed by newly growing trees, creating beautiful veins of color in the trees' bark. "Vieron Purges" were extraordinary events. In which, giant growths of Vieron-infused crystals would quickly jut out of the ground. Sometime in the year 5800, seven preserved remnants of the Elo robots are activated by the Vieron energy reaching their power supply. The only memories they retained were that humans created them, and that their creators went extinct around 3,600 years ago. These seven Elo, who were dubbed "The First", felt like they needed to honor their creators by living on humanity's legacy. After obtaining information about fictional fantasy works among the very few surviving records of humanity, the Elo then believed that humans lived alongside other races of elves, dwarves, and halflings. They then decided that they would live on in four separate groups, each belonging to those four races. Elo War In 6344, the rising population of Elo are observing a serious decline in Vieron resources. This leads to some minor conflict. In July of 6370, a dwarf named Arngeir forms the faction Idonkhast to forcefully take the remaining Vieron. In January of 6371, the Rohin rebellion is formed to combat the oppressive Idonkhast. Sometime during the 6900s, Idonkhast scientists discover a new source of Vieron somewhere in the cosmos. So the Idonkhast leave Earth in order to obtain this new power source. The Rohin refuse to let the Idonkhast escape, so they pursue them into space, carrying their war with them. The war brought desolation to Earth, but the Elo leaving it allowed Earth to return to its former glory, albeit without humans.